memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seventh (episode)
T'Pol asks Archer to accompany her on a top-secret mission to capture a fugitive that has eluded the Vulcan High Command for two decades. Summary security administrator, informing T'Pol of the whereabouts of Menos.]] T'Pol is reading a book in the middle of the night when she receives transmission from the Vulcan High Command. The only thing her interlocutor tells her is that they have located a man named Menos, three days from ''Enterprise'''s location. The next morning, T'Pol informs captain Jonathan Archer that he will receive a transmission from Admiral Maxwell Forrest that will give him orders to assist T'Pol in a classified mission. She will need a shuttlepod, a pilot, restraints and phase pistols. Even if she is unwilling to tell the details of her mission at first, she later asks Archer to be part of the mission because she needs someone she can trust. The captain accepts when she agrees to tell him more about the mission. Menos, the fugitive, is a Vulcan ex-agent that wouldn't return when his mission was over, and has been a smuggler since then. A couple of years ago, T'Pol, then under the Vulcan Ministry of Security, had been in charge of apprehending six fugitives, and Menos was the only one that she hadn't been able to catch. The Vulcan High Command, considering that a matter of honor, had this assigned to her again. Archer, Travis Mayweather and T'Pol arrive at a bar situated on the Pernaia Prime moon. They have no difficulties apprehending Menos and from that point, it all looks like a successful mission. But the man appears harmless, tries to convince them that he is not a smuggler any more and is sustaining his family with an honest job (hauling spent warp injector casings). At the same moment, T'Pol has a strong flashback that comes from repressed memories and, with the manipulative attitude of Menos and all the facts that suggest that he is what he says (his ship contains only warp injector casings), she begins to doubt herself. She then goes outside the bar with Archer and explains to him that while she was running after Menos on Risa, years ago, she killed a man and didn't remember it until some minutes ago. Since she never knew if he was really hostile and had been confused by the fact, she went through the fullara , a ritual meant to suppress that memory (she had in fact seven fugitives to track down). That only makes her unsure about Menos now. Their discussion is cut short by a disturbance in the bar. Menos caused a fire by kicking a table and claims that he would rather die on that frozen moon than be brought back to Vulcan for crimes he didn't commit. T'Pol then decides to free him from the restraints and he quickly vanishes. When they go to his ship, they don't find him aboard. After a little investigation, Travis finds a system still online on the ship and that reveals a secret area behind a cloaking field where Menos was hiding. He tries to escape, but in the end, T'Pol has a phase pistol pointed at him. He still almost gets away by playing with T'Pol's insecurities, but Archer interferes at this moment and T'Pol finally stuns him. Back on the ship, Travis has found interesting things: the man was effectively smuggling biotoxins. Back on Enterprise, T'Pol thanks Archer for what he did on the moon and says that if he ever needs someone he can trust, she will be glad to return the favor. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. As anticipated, I was contacted by Admiral Forrest, who has ordered us to accommodate the Vulcans' request.'' *''Captain's starlog, supplemental. The Vulcan ship Nyran was waiting at the prearranged coordinates. After transferring Menos to their custody, we've returned to Enterprise.'' Memorable Quotes "Ironic Isn't It?! Burning to death on a frozen moon!" :- Menos "Why did you want me here?" "Because I trust you." "Then trust me, you were sent to apprehend him....not to judge him." :- Archer and T'Pol "Captain Archer?" "Yes? Is there a problem?" "You seem very young for a Starfleet captain" "Healthy living." :- Captain Tavek and Trip Background Information *''The Seventh'' refers to the seventh rogue operative, Jossen, whom T'Pol killed. Coincidentally, it is also the seventh episode of the season. *It seems Menos was working for the Axanar, as most of his cargo containers have the Axanar written language on them. *Among the aliens at the bar on Pernaia's moon was a Kreetassan, several Klingons, several members of the shapeshifting species from , and a member of Kago-Darr's species. *T'Pol's experiences of pursuing Menos and Jossen on Risa and subsequently undergoing fullara at P'Jem are referred to in the ENT novel "Surak's Soul". * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the boots of Bruce Davison. * When Trip impersonates Captain Archer, he wears a fourth rank pip to signify the rank of captain, but does not change into a gold-trimmed command division uniform, instead staying in his red-trimmed operations division uniform, a possible reference to the red command uniforms of the 24th Century. Links and references Starring *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest Star *Stephen Mendillo as Captain Tavek Special Guest Star *Bruce Davison as Menos Co-Stars *David Richards as Dockmaster *Coleen Maloney as Vulcan Officer *Vincent Hammond as Huge Alien *Richard Wharton as Jossen Uncredited Co-Stars *Adam Anello as an operations division crewman *Craig Appel as an alien bar visitor *Al Burke as an alien bar visitor *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy *Marijane Cole as a Vulcan nurse *Gregory Hinton as an alien bar visitor *Aldric Horton as an operations division crewman *Amina Islam as a command division ensign *John Jurgens as a command division crewman *Marlene Mogavero as an operations division crewman *Lana Taylor as an alien bar visitor *Mark Watson as an operations division crewman *Unknown performers as **Dee'Ahn's species bar visitor **Kreetassan bar visitor **Four male alien bar visitors Stunt double *Lisa Hoyle as stunt double for Jolene Blalock References Acting captain; Agaron; Agaron natives; Andoria; arithmetic; bangers and mash; bio-scanner; butterfly pasta; Cal; Captain's Mess; Chef; crowbar; decon; Denobulan sausage; deuterium; diarrhoea; Maxwell Forrest; Fullara; headache; hemolytic cell; hologram; holographic projector; impulse reactor; inoculation; knife; Kreetassan; landing deck; life support; locker; lymphatic virus; Main Engineering; Menos' ship; methane; Nyran; Pernaia Prime; Pernaia system; phase pistol; Risa; Sanctuary of P'Jem; shapeshifting; shuttlepod; smuggling; Stanford; Starfleet yearbook; synthetic biotoxin; Tellarite; thermalizing; Toast; transgenic weapon; transport; trap door; tropical zone; Vulcan High Command; Vulcan Ministry of Security; Vulcan Science Directorate; warp core; warp injector casing; warrant; water polo; xylathoric acid; |next= }} cs:The Seventh de:Der Siebente es:The Seventh fr:The Seventh nl:The Seventh Seventh, The